happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lemon Fiction
Lemon Fiction is an episode in HTFF. Starring *Random *Disco Bear Appearances *Mole *Cuddles *Giggles *Chompers *Icing Plot At the costume store, Disco Bear walks in a and tries to get the attention of The Mole, he gives him a picture of Cuddles and tells him that he wants him to make a costume reosmbling him. Later The Mole have completed the costume however as Disco Bear puts it on the costume, but soon notices how tight it is, and looks in the mirror and realizes he looks like a lemon, he freaks out, as The Mole thanks him. Later, a sad Disco Bear sets on the bench, as Cuddles and Giggles walk by and make fun of him, suddenly Random jiggers by and notices Disco Bear as a giant lemon and is instantly love struck, as she sits next to Disco Bear and begins licking him. Disco Bear is happy he finally found love, until he releases it's Random. Later at Random's house, Disco Bear is shown to be in the bathroom, as he wonders if this relationship is prefect. As he starts to fantasize. In the fantasy, Disco Bear is shown to be an actual living lemon/bear hybrid, as Random begins calling him, Disco Bear is about to sneeze, but Random grabs a glass and Disco Bear ends up sneezing out lemonade via her nose, and Random catches in said glass and catches it. Later on at the restaurant, Disco Bear and Random are sharing the salad together, but Disco Bear decides to cut off his fingers and uses them to sweeten the salad and fresh the drinks, as both Disco Bear and Random laugh. The montage counties as Random uses Lemon Disco Bear for various activities. Including using Disco Bear to clean the cheese graters, using his feet for extra lemons in a pie, making Random appear younger, sticking a pump in him, and spraying to freshen the room and even keeping Chompers out of the trash. Disco Bear is brutally inguired but begins laughing with Random, only because he finally found a girl who appreciates him. In the fantasy, a few months have and Disco Bear wakes out and starts to check himself in the mirror, but notices how he has a white beard and grey hair, suddenly he is revealed to have started molding, as he freaks out Random sees this and freaks out and throws him in the compost bin, were Disco Bear brutally rots away with the other fruits cuts back to reality, where Disco Bear does not want this to happen, so he does the only option he has, as he rushes from the bathroom to kitchen, he ends up committing suicide, by putting himself into the juicer, in the living room, Random is dumping flour onto herself, until she hears a noise, she ends up setting dead Disco Bear and begins crying, later Random is at the cemetery mourning over the death of Disco Bear, as she walks away, her legs begin to ache so she begins to sit on a grave, where suddenly an unnamed Japanese ghost appears and begins comforting her. Moral *"Grass and most species of it, tens to produce a bright pigment called chlorophyll. In witch, it absorbs blue light (high energy, short wavelengths) and red light (low energy, longer wavelengths) but mostly reflects the green light, familiar with. Deaths *In the fantasy, Disco Bear rots away. *In real life, Disco Bear kills himself via juicer. Injures (All in the fantasy) *Disco Bear suffers various juice loss, cuts off his fingers, slices of part of himself via grater, cuts off his feet and is impaled by a pump. Trivia *The episode title is a reference to Lemon Fics, aka pornographic fan fics. **This episode is not pornographic though. *This episode was based of the Ax-Man Chocolate Man commercial. *This is very similar to the canon episode, A Sucker For Love. *Random is suggested to have a new lover, judging by the ending. Category:Season 101 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Episodes With Only One Death